Rite of Heritage
by The Duelist's Heiress
Summary: AU. Mysterious visions of a past war keep Mheralo Ishtar awake for nights on end with no explinations. Accompanied by Ishizu, the mystery thickens. Can Mhera stop history from repeating itself? Can she win the present war?
1. Prologue

**D.H. A.N.: **Alright, **Rite of Heritage** is serving two purposes. The first purpose is to improve my duel writing skills. The second is to explain where that prize money mentioned in Chapter Two of **PDTO **came from. This story is dedicated to: (This is a long list, so bear with me) **Adelianna, Crystal Rose of Pollux, Failingwithstyle, Ghost Wulf, GlimerOfhope, kagomeotilia,** **Kelekiah Galadrian, Luna Silvereyes, rebelmewpheonix, sunnyplace123, Yami Revea, and you. **I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Prologue: The Untold War

* * *

_It was cold, and dark, yet it was warm and familiar, yet different as well. I had been there before, but when, that was the detail I was unsure of. I am certain that it is not in this time and era, nor was it five millennia ago; the war of that era was an outer war that was apparent . No this was a social war, fought underground, fought somewhat within social standards, a silent war, and yet it was a war which only one side could win. I may not know that much about both sides of my own lineage, but am certain that if it was a war that took place where my mind says it did, that it's only a matter of time before the event repeats itself within this era, and if I am called upon, will I be ready?_

Another vision of that mysterious event had brought Mheralo Ishtar to ponder on this issue. "If it was an outer war, it would surely be in my Egyptology book, but all I can find that even hints at what I've been seeing, is a minor mention of a clash of two noble families during the reign of the ruler after the mysterious Pharaoh who has just discovered how to unlock his memories." She sighed, loathing her recent insomnia streak. If it wasn't that vision it was another that would wake her. She jumped almost two feet when three sharp knocks resounded on the door. _Why does my father insist on knocking like that?_

_"Because you and I both know that is how to discern that it is me knocking. You forget that it's been that way for years, Mheralo."_ Mhera could almost picture a smirk on her father's face with those words.

_And why does he keep intruding upon my thoughts?_

_"Same reason I had before the tournament. Because I sometimes don't trust what your words have told me. You have heard that before."_ He paused._ "You have been seeing these visions almost nightly now. Ever think of a change of scenery?"_

Mhera tugged a lock of her auburn hair away from her left eye, somewhat trudging to the door, her bare feet indicating that she was indeed trudging. She had been thinking about a scenery change, but without monetary, or reasonable means, it would just remain a wishful thought. She sighed opening the door for her father to enter.

"Same vision?" Her father's somewhat icy amethyst eyes seemed to ask. Mhera's own deep amethyst eyes seemed to answer the question with a resounding "yes."

It had become a nightly ritual for Marik Ishtar to check on his daughter, because the last thing he wanted was to abandon her after the torrent she had been through since Battle City. Mhera sat on the bed, and Marik took the chair, same as normal. He sighed bitterly, knowing that he would have to be patient, as this wasn't the first time he had heard these concerns.

"The only thing that could make this worse is if you and Keimo argue. I'd leave then." Mhera leaned back on her pillow.

"You're right, but that shouldn't happen anymore." He said softly, after which he changed the subject. "So, what have these visions entailed? I don't doubt that they are recurring, but has there been anything sharpen in detail, or dawned on you?" Marik waited for an answer.

"All I see is that it's a war, but yet it is not a war of the same proportions as the one that the Pharaoh stopped. It's a secret and semi- silent war. The only thing that I don't get is" Mhera grabbed the book from her bedside, quickly flipping through the pages. " The book mentions a clash of two families." – she pointed at the text which she had placed between them-"But it's only mentioned once and the mention is not what I would call helpful." Mhera ran her hands through her auburn hair worriedly. "But these visions; they're like the ones I had when I was five."

"You mean the ones that you didn't tell me about until they had already happened?" Marik asked, coolly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. These visions have the same angle as those of ten years ago. They're detailed enough that you can get a basic idea of what's happening, and yet, they don't give you the whole story." Mhera was hesitant "But while those visions only happened once, this one has kept occurring."

"There may be something at the exhibit that might help." Marik suggested.

"I really don't want to go there again. The last two times I've gone, a fiasco has started, both of which I was principle in causing." Mhera spoke softly

"No. You were a cause of neither incident, and you know that. It's another reason you won't go. Tell me why." Marik was calm in his tone.

"I'm scared of what I'll find, if I find anything. If it was a silent war, my visions would clarify it."

"Those who see visions without the aid of the Millennium Necklace are very few. You forget, Mheralo, that the purposes of visions differ. At times they forewarn, yet other times they are symbolic of something. If you want my honest opinion, it's a little of both, and you need to go and visit the exhibit tomorrow, the stone tablets may bear some silent witness. Perhaps then you will understand." Marik consoled with a sincere smile. He then started to leave.

"I'll go first thing in the morning." Mhera softly said.

"Father?" Her voice was stronger this time.

Marik stopped, and turned to face his daughter."Yes?"

"Why do you take such interest in my troubles, and in trying to fix them?" She waited for her father's answer.

"_Once again, it is for a reason that I have given you earlier. That my duty as your father has been forgotten lately, and that role should come first." _Marik said through the telepathic bond while his eyes showed sincerity.

"_That's a relief. Thanks, hopefully after tomorrow, I won't keep you up." _Mhera reasoned.

"_You know it's no burden on me, Mheralo" _Marik said calmly as he left the room.

* * *

**D.H.:** Well, that's the prologue. This story is not schmaltzy fluff, at least not all of it is. I hope you like it. Please review. There is a quote from **Healing Presence **in this chapter. I used almost the same description around it. See if you can spot it. **First Chapter:** The Museum visit, a letter, and the first step to another fiasco in **Chapter One: The Silent War Renewed. **Please review, and ask questions; I'll be happy to answer them. 


	2. The Silent War Renewed

**DH AN:** Thanks for all your reviews, now it won't get really interesting until next chapter. But this is interesting, I hope. Thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Silent War Renewed**

Mhera slept easily until morning. It was usually busy this time of morning in the house. Too early to get to the museum, but not too early to get breakfast. Oatmeal sounded good, but one never knew which other member of the family was up._ 7:30. That should give me enough time to eat something, shower, dress, and be at the museum by nine. Far too much to do in so little time._ Mhera set her feet into her tan slippers and headed down the stairs, smelling coffee, an indication that either Keimo or her father was up. She headed for the kitchen, silently pondering her visions. She was so busy that she didn't see who was in front of her and smacked right into her brother.

"Mhera, you're up early this morning, and obviously already thinking about something important." He smiled brightly, his green eyes shining, "Want some coffee; I just brewed it."

"No thanks, I am sorry for running into you like that. I, um, had a hard night." Mhera mumbled

Keimo sighed, "Is it those visions again?"

"How did you know about those?"

"Mhera, I've seen snippets of nearly everything that's happened to you since ten years ago, as you have with me." Keimo reiterated once again. "But at the time I didn't realize it was you, as your identity was masked, or altered."

"I had always wondered why I had seen those kinds of things." Mhera mused

Keimo put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Come and sit. I made pancakes." He led her to the dark wood table, and let her sit before placing a plate, laden with two golden pancakes drizzled with syrup, in front of her. Her mouth was wide open.

"Keimo, you never told me you could cook."

"You never asked." He smiled, then became straight faced and murmured "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Why did you leave home ten years ago? What was the real reason? I know those arguments were one reason, but was there something else?"

Keimo somewhat slumped, his light blonde hair falling into his eyes. He answered her; not bothering to brush the lock away, as it was serving to hide his minute tears. "After I realized it was you who I had been seeing, I was glad I had left. You became what I only wish I could have." He buried his face in his hands.

Mhera came over to where he was seated, and, summoning up the courage, gently pulled away the black half mask covering the right side of his face. She stroked the scars it hid gently, meaning it to be a kind gesture. She whispered softly into his ear. "Remember when we used to tell each other secrets like this?" She felt her brother nod gently. "It's no secret that I'm so proud of who you are, and what you have become. You're my brother again." She flashed him a small smile as she quickly ate her breakfast. "Thanks for the pancakes." She was about to get the plate, but Keimo halted her.

"I'll take care of this. You go get ready. It's after eight.." Keimo said, his mask once again in place.

"Alright. Keimo, are you sure you'll be okay? You want to come to the museum with me? I could use somebody to talk to.'

"This is a journey meant for you alone, Mhera. Maybe some other time we can go, just the two of us." Keimo saw his sister's face droop. She turned away from him, hiding a smile.

"I look forward to it. You're starting to sound just like Father, you know that?" Mhera then went up the stars without waiting for her brother's answer.

She then showered, changing into a long-sleeve Navy shirt; with the sleeves enlarging the closer they got to her hands, and tan cotton pants of the same style. She slipped her tan slippers back on, combed her auburn hair back and grabbed her duel disk, as it seemed like anyone could be challenged at about any time. She then ran down the stairs, and out the door.

As soon as she was out the door, Mhera slowed her pace lightly, feeling that she needed to slow down, or she would miss something. She took a right, and then a left. The Museum was only two blocks and one right turn away. Mhera was about to make a right turn when she heard a voice behind her.

"No! Give it back! It's mine!" The voice was young and feminine

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see if you succeed in delivering this letter, we will lose our advantage." This voice was masculine.

"You don't understand. The Silent War must not begin anew." The feminine voice continued.

Mhera could hear her struggling to no avail. She whirled around and saw a girl with blue eyes and almond colored hair, with a tan complexion like her own. The girl was struggling against a man with black hair and brown eyes complemented by a tan complexion.

Mhera couldn't stand that kind of thing. She walked towards the man, her voice brisk with disdain. "She has said that it is not yours to have. I suggest you leave her alone."

The man turned towards her, chuckling, "Is that so? What are you going to do about it?"

Mhera looked the girl in the eyes, curious as to why the girl wouldn't run. _If she won't run, I'll take her myself. She looks about seven, the age I was when I dealt with people like this. Okay, here goes._

Mhera leapt over the man, landing somewhat roughly by the girl's side. She scooped the girl up gently, but the girl was trying to squirm out of her arms. "My letter, he still has my letter."

"I'll get your letter. Don't worry." Mhera set the girl down on the ground, placing herself between the man and girl. She then looked at the man and saw a gold envelope in his pocket. _Is that gold one it?_

"If I want to get that letter from you, what do I have to do?" Mhera asked, somewhat already knowing the answer.

He pointed to her duel disk.. "Duel me and win."

"Alright, but if I win, you leave this girl alone, and give back her letter."

"And if I win, the Silent War loses a Seer."

_A Seer? Why does that phrase ring a bell? _Mhera thought.

* * *

**DH**:I hope you are ready for another great chapter. **Next Chapter**: A flashback, the Museum, and the letter's gift in **Chapter Two: The Seers Revived**. Please Review. 


	3. The Seers Revived

**DH:** I hope you like this next Chapter. The foundation for this chapter comes from **Crystal Rose of Pollux. **Enjoy Chapter Two.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Seers Revived**

_A Seer? Why does that phrase ring a bell? _Mhera thought

_**Flashback**_

**Two days before The Battle City Tournament**

"The Seers were the leaders of two factions during the rule of the Pharaoh after the nameless one." Ishizu Ishtar smiled at her niece's newfound interest in the exhibit.

"Factions?" Mhera asked.

"Yes, factions." Ishizu said calmly

"But wasn't Egypt united under one ruler, and in a government without political parties?" Mhera asked as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You think of it in the modern context, Mhera. There were several noble families, two of which knew of a secret that can be somewhat corroborated."

"What was the secret?" Mhera asked

"The truth about why the nameless Pharaoh is said to be nameless." She smiled slightly. "There is a list of names in Abydos, and all past pharaohs names are included. After the nameless Pharaoh finished his reign, to put it lightly, he chose a close relative by the name of Sethos, who except for a few times, is commonly referred to as Seth, to continue the dynasty. There was then one final imperial order that the nameless Pharaoh had. It was that Sethos was to erase any mention of his name from the list." Ishizu said calmly

"But that would leave an unexplainable gap in the list." Mhera sighed.

Ishizu smiled wryly. "Exactly. Seth followed the order, but to avoid the gap in the cartouches, he inserted the name of his father, Paramesu. Some approved, but others did not. Two noble families represented these two views. One thought that it was a wise action to replace a name, and yet others thought the shift in power was shock enough, and that it would only lead to deceit." Ishizu then motioned to another tablet, the tablet that would forever stay in Mhera's memory, saying. "But this is why you're here, participating in the tournament that will be taking place shortly.

"But I want to know more about the Seers." Mhera whined

"Later, Mhera." Ishizu admonished

**_End of Flashback_**

_That's what she meant. If this girl is a Seer, then I have to win and get that letter back. But I never got anymore information than that, as the information I got afterwards concerned what my father was after. _Mhera fumed.

"Let's duel already. I have to get this letter, and the girl into my super's hands." The man said impatiently

"You'll just have to go to him late and empty handed. Why is this girl so important?"

"She's a Seer, one that can alter the future as they did in the past. Those two feuding families each had one on their side. They were powerful, and thus were the best enemies to capture." The man sneered, "This time the war shall end differently." He began laughing madly. "

"I am so over the whole idea of a madman wanting to rule the world, but that may be what it is. I'll go first." Mhera drew her cards._ I can win in three turns flat._

"First, I activate '**Heir to the Sword' **It allows me to special summon one levelfour or lower monster, and I choose, "She picked a card from her deck. "my '**Loyal Guardian'**, **(800, 2000)** and place him in defense mode." A jackal headed statue came to its place on the field. I then activate my Spell card, '**Heir to the Staff'. **I pick my '**Silent Possessor' (1600, 1800) **in attack mode. A black haired magician in cream colored Robes wielding a staff that took after the Millennium Rod slightly, stood beside the statueTo end my turn, I activate the spell, '**Magical Sanctuary'**, which changes our field." The field was changed into a clay-brown walled inner chamber.

The man looked at her holding back laughter, all he had to do was smash a statue, and destroy a novice Magician. It sounded way too easy. "That is all you have, pity. I summon my **Vorse Raider.(1900,1200). **In attack modeThe beast warrior emerged wielding its weapon, eyeing the **Possessor **as a target.

"Now, I attack your **Possessor.**"

"Not so fast! My **Magical Sanctuary **activates. It allows me to activate my **Possessor's **ability on your turn." Mhera countered

"And that is?" The man arched an eyebrow.

"I can transfer all of my Possessor's points to any one of my monsters, and secondly I can switch the target of your **Vorse's **attack. So I add my 3400 total points to my **Guardian's **Defense, and also make him the target of your attack. Which if my math is correct, leaves you with 500 Life points left." Mhera was straight faced, hoping her math was right.

"You're right, I end my turn with a facedown." He muttered slowly.

_Does he know the end of this is near? He had quite a bit of confidence when he started. _Mhera mused. _But I have to win this duel to protect the Seer, I can't show any leniency while a life is at stake. Besides, she has the information I desire; more on the Silent War._

"I draw," Mhera drew her card, but before she added it to her hand. Her opponent activated the facedown card he had set one turn earlier.

"I activate the trap, **Secret Barrel! **It deals you 200 points of damage for every card on your field and in your hand, and I see in total, you have seven, so that means 1400 points are dealt to you as damage."

Mhera shrugged, "No harm done. I've had worse duels." Mhera shuddered as she thought about the deadly combo that happened when **Possession of Destiny**, **Magical Thorn,** and **Coffin Seller** were simultaneously on the field, her father's field.

**_Flashback_**

"My **Possession of Destiny **card takes its toll on your hand once more, Arlomhe. I'll discard your** Gemini Elf** to the graveyard, after which my **Thorn, **and **Coffin Seller** take effect." His amethyst eyes waited for the conclusion of the match.

"Meaning I lose the duel." Arlomhe murmured as she lost her last 800 Life Points.

**_End of Flashback_**

_But those duels were when I was young, and inexperienced. I've got this one all wrapped up._

I sacrifice my **Guardian **and my **Possessor **tosummon my **Sage of the Sanctuary (2400, 2100)!**"As she placed the card on the disk, a wise sage in crimson robes carrying a staff emblazed with the eye of Wadjat replaced the two creatures who had been there before. The sage's green eyes showed wisdom beyond years.

"Now, I attack your **Vorse Raider **with my sage. Sanctuary's magic!"

The staff blazed with white energy, which was sent to the Raider in a sharp line. The energy cut through the Raider. Her opponent's life points fell to zero

"No please, it was bad luck…" Her opponent began to say as if he was speaking to someone else.

_"**It will get worse. You failed to get a simple girl, and you failed to defeat someone crucial to the Silent War's outcome! You will not disappoint me again."**_

"No! No!" The man screamed, and then went unconscious

He then opened his eyes, which were glazed. "Well, it appears that the war will commence, and I will win, no matter what you do, Seer." His voice was the same with a slight amount of distortion.

Mhera began to get a bad Déjà vu feeling, only this time she was clueless as to who was behind this man's actions. _It's not the Rod, that's with Yugi. Are there other items that do the same thing? _"Who are you?"She tensed up as he laughed at her

"Inquisitive aren't we? You'll find out shortly, Seer. Your power will be in the rightful place soon enough." The man then collapsed.

"Man. Now I know how Yugi felt when my father did this stuff." She rubbed her temples.

Mhera turned to the girl, who retrieved the letter from the man's pocket. She then handed it to Mhera. "I believe that I am to give this to you." Mhera looked at her quizzically.

"Come on. Can I take you to the Museum and explain everything there?" Mhera asked

"Actually I have sme explaining to do myself." The girl said softly. "My name's Lina, by the way." She smiled

"I'm Mhera, and I'll take you up on the offer."

"We'll go to the Museum. I was just headed there myself." Lina smiled as the two headed for the brown building.

**

* * *

DH: **I hope that was fun. Any ideas for the next chapter? Once again, a thanks to **Crystal Rose of Pollux **for the foundations of my idea. Please review. That second flashback was perhaps unnecessary, but I felt like putting it in there. 


	4. A Savior In The Shadows

**D.H. A.N.: **I hope you like this new chapter of **Rite of Heritage.** It gives you a really good look at repented Marik. That's what I like most about it. Hope you like the whole thing.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Savior In The Shadows**

Something told Keimo that Mhera wasn't too keen on going to the museum alone. It wasn't in her tone, words, or actions. It was just this inner feeling he had. He never felt this feeling before. He sighed, resolutely shaking his head. _She knew me, she expected me to say no. Why…did she not persist? _He grimaced, "Why do I feel like I owe this to her?"

He was not expecting an answer, but one came. "Because,…" a familiar voice paused as they contemplated their response, "Because… you do owe her something. You owe her the same thing I do."

"And that would be?" Keimo asked as he turned to the speaker, arching his eyebrow, only to find his father giving him a reproachful gaze, Keimo assumed, for attempting to start an argument, which went no further than the staring contest it was becoming.

Marik sighed, thankful that they had both somewhat matured to a certain degree to where they could hold their tongues, thus preventing the arguments that were ten years gone, as well as preventing new ones from arising. He then answered his son's question with one simple word. "Gratitude."

He then took Keimo aside, whispering in his ear, "I want you to follow your sister to the museum, to appease both our worries. Once she is there, please stay outside and stay hidden, but stay close by in case she needs help."

"Isn't she old enough to handle herself?" Keimo asked. Without an answer from his father, Keimo continued to barrage him with evidence. "You told me that, out of all the people you enlisted through the years, she was one of your most trusted. If my words speak false, tell me so. "

"She was my most trusted, but did she ever tell you what I _did_ to ensure the trust?" Keimo did not answer, so Marik continued, regret evident in his voice, "I had her followed everywhere she went, and she hated me for it when she finally realized it."

"So you want to go back to your old ways by having me follow her, and possibly shatter the fragile bond that she has with both of us? I've done some things to her that I'm not proud of, as well. If you have another reason that makes sense, I'll do it, but I'm not going to destroy our familial relationship." Keimo looked his father straight in the eyes, ending his monologue with a soft "You know that is what will happen if your reasons are not in her best interest, if I am seen, or if I tell her that you asked me to do this with your motives lying somewhere else. Need I go on about the huge risk we take here?" He waited for his father's answer, walking away slowly.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. While she is able to take care of herself, I won't let anyone attempt to harm her the same way I did." His tone was rueful beyond words.

Keimo stopped on a heartbeat. "Psychologically, or physically?" Keimo asked, turning to his father intently.

"My methods were more psyche oriented, but I cannot deny the notion that I physically harmed her, though indirectly, the fault is still mine." Marik turned away from Keimo, with a rueful sigh.

"I'll go." Keimo sighed, seeing how it was not possible to stop his father's slight agitation that would be increased if he refused. Keimo then slid his arms into his black jacket, and left, hoping that Mhera didn't have too much of a head start on him.

It wasn't that long of a distance to the Museum, but even so, Mhera and Lina ran to it; encountering another obstacle wasn't something either of the girls wanted to do twice. "Why was that guy after you?" Mhera panted after they entered the glass doors of the museum .

"Because he spoke the truth. I am a Seer. An important factor in the Silent War, which is still raging today under our noses, under society's entire scope." Lina sighed. " I'm the only Seer in three centuries of generations of the Tarun family, which holds its ties to Egypt firmly. I only came to deliver this letter to an Egyptian Family that recently moved here. I was told that a member of that family was involved in the Egyptian exhibit here."

_Ishizu has just left for Egypt to get another artifact for the exhibit, and we just moved here…could she be talking about us?_ Mhera questioned silently. But her thoughts were interrupted as seven men in black robes swept into the museum. Her hand instinctively went to her hip, where her dagger usually was at the ready, but as she was not expecting this, she'd left the blade at home. She sighed to Lina. "This isn't your day either, is it?" A look from Lina told her that it wasn't "Stay back behind me!" She stood still, knowing that she was really outnumbered. She was having one of those déjà vu moments again, those weren't her favorite moments to experience twice. I need help. She looked at the seven men again, Yep, definitely going to need help.

Keimo sprinted to the museum, that same feeling he had felt earlier that morning coursing through him incessantly. _Please say it's all in my head, Mhera will be fine, and that those cloaked creeps who just went in aren't looking for her._ His gut told him that his hopes were just that, hopes.

He walked in, hiding behind a conveniently placed statue, emerald eyes catching the only two things he needed to see: The seven men, and his sister backed against a tablet. _They should think twice before coming in droves, someone could follow them. _He smirked at the last four words.

Mhera caught a glint of emerald green, _My brother ._ She thought. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the glint vanish and reappear, as if it were winking. But both siblings knew better than to expose themselves before their adversaries made a move.

One man in the center advanced two steps growling, "Step away from the Seer and you will not be harmed." Mhera did not move, knowing that people like this, never follow through**.**

"Make me." Mhera took a fighting pose, ready for the advance. _"Keimo, now would be nice!"_ She mentally shrieked at her unseen accompanist. Silently as a shadow, Keimo knocked out two of the flanking figures, to reach his sister.

"Okay, odds are five to three, favoring the opponent, do you think we'll make it?" He asked as if it weren't a life threatening situation. He was silenced as the central figure advanced followed by the four that flanked him with two on either side.

"Give us the girl!" He shouted. Only then did Keimo notice Lina.

_"I'm not one to run, but I think in this circumstance it would be best if we retreated. Hold my hand; Mhera I need you to grab the other girl's hand, it's her who they are after. This is our only way out." _The two girls quickly obliged as Keimo touched an object around his neck. It glowed, and the trio vanished in a flash of warm night black.

They then reappeared right by the apartment. Both Mhera and Lina panted, as two rotten experiences in one day was not a great thing. "Come on," Keimo panted, as the fear from the girls had gotten to him; and beckoned them inside, which was the best thing that happened all morning. She heard her father breathe a sigh of relief when they came in.

She sighed, knowing that her father had sent Keimo after her, but now she didn't care. This was different. His action, which would have filled her with doubt weeks ago, filled her with relief now. He had unknowingly saved two lives with his caution. "Thank you." Mhera sighed softly into her father's shirt, panting still. He stroked her hair softly, eying the letter in her pocket.

"I should have told you this before you left, but we got a message concerning the girl and the letter. She was sent here for protection, and apparently you're going to need it as well. That letter is an invite for a tournament taking place in Egypt. In reality, the Seer is a great duelist gifted with both natural skill and a strategic mind. You fit these requirements as well. The Seer is very beneficial to which ever side gets them."

"So you want me to pose as the Seer while you keep her here?" Mhera asked coolly.

"That is basically it, but there is another reason I know you are the one who can pull this off. You qualified for the Finals, but yet I held you back, and… I've always had a desire to see your skills publicly recognized, a desire that should have been fulfilled at Battle City." He paused, a sure sign of sincerity of his words. "Along with the fact that you have an idea of what force you are dealing with." His last words were delicate.

"You mean…that there are people gifted with the power of mind control without the Rod?" Mhera asked perplexedly. Her father only nodded in response.

"Therefore, you must step lightly while you try and thwart this madman's plans." Marik said cautiously, "Think about it as a second chance." He chuckled almost darkly.

"Hey wait a minute! How do _you_ know about the Seer?" Mhera eyed hum cautiously.

"Remember what I said about the fact of the Seer being a great duelist gifted with both natural skill and a strategic mind?" He smirked, an expression that made Mhera think about her father's previous agenda. "I was after the best duelists I could find, remember?"

Mhera only nodded. "And Lina has agreed to this?"

Marik shuffled his feet. "I've… I think…I need you to tell her." He arched an eyebrow, "How did you find her, by the by?"

"She was almost caught by someone. I beat the creep in a duel, and…there is a reason I asked you about the whole mind control thing."

"I figured you asked for a reason, Mheralo." The realization of his daughter's words hit him instantly. "You mean there was an instance of mind control?" His eyes showed the closest thing to fear Mhera had ever seen in her father.

"I'll go tell Lina." Mhera proceeded out of the doorway, where they had been for a while.

"There's another problem we must deal with after The Seer approves." Marik sighed

Mhera stopped dead in her tracks, "And that would be?"

" I'll need to brief you on a minor issue…"

" You make it sound much greater than a minor issue." Mhera said slowly "What is the problem?"

"They believe the Seer to be male, and therefore have made a rule that only males can compete."

"So why don't _you_ participate?" Mhera asked, almost sarcastically .

"I'm not in tournament condition, and your brother has no tournament experience. You on the other hand, are in tournament condition, and have experience."

"You know, there would have been an easier way to tell me that." Mhera sighed

"I wasn't concerned with easy!" He almost bellowed. He sighed, words having a bit of ice to them, "I gave you easy when you were my huntress, and that kind of action almost got you killed on several occasions, one of which I was directly responsible for, and the one I regret most. But… go on, tell me what you thought would be the easy way to tell you all this."

"I think, "You may want to try and remember Arlomhe Sharti, and rely on the cover it can provide you.", would have sufficed, sir." She smiled, "But don't go back to the easy way on me now."

"You better talk to Lina, is it, about the plan. We need her absolute cooperation on this." Marik smiled at Mhera softly as she left.

* * *

**DH: **Sorry for the overabundance of father daughter fluff, but it just hit me. Next Chapter: Lina tells some more about her past, and Mhera needs to be a quick study. Prep for a flight to Egypt in **Chapter Four: A Seer Revealed. **

Also keep an eye out for a new story,** A Jeweler's Perfect Combination, **that explains how Marik & Filiron met, and fell for each other head over heels.There's a minor mention of the story idea in my other Fic,** Healing Presence. **But before you go and read that one, please leave a review for this chapter.


	5. A Seer Revealed

**DH AN: **I have the chapter of RoH up. Sorry it took so long. This Chapter is dedicated to **Crystal Rose of Pollux.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Seer Revealed**

Mhera entered the living room, where she took a seat on the tan couch beside Lina. "So, you really are a Seer?" She sighed

"Yes" Lina responded.

_She's not joking. I feel it. _Mhera thought. "What does a Seer do?" She asked.

"They can see a partial future or past of a person, and can also pinpoint an instance of history repeating itself." Lina's blue eyes flashed slightly when she turned to face Mhera. "Like you."

"Like me?" Mhera asked slowly, and partially disbelievingly. One would expect her to believe anything after what she had been through.

Rather than answering her question, Lina asked another. "You have been having strange dreams, yes?"

"Yes…" Mhera drawled out of surprise.

"And you know that it is something that can be stopped, right?" Lina pressed.

"Yes, but how can _I _be a Seer? We're from two different families!" Mhera almost yelled.

"Simple. Our families are distantly related."

"How?"

"You mean you don't know? You're kidding!"

"Am not." Mhera quipped.

"But you should have learned where your sir name originated." Lina persisted.

"Well, I don't. I doubt my father even knows."

His voice came into her mind. _"If it will help you to know, I don't." _However, Mhera ignored his comment.

"I would like to know, though. So tell me." Mhera almost coaxed although she didn't have to. She slowly rose from the cushion

"Well, you'd better stay sitting because you might not believe what I tell you."

"I'll believe just about anything, so try me." Mhera sighed.

* * *

**DH: **That's the chapter. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be longer promise.


	6. Seers, Soul Mates, and Seekers

**DH AN: **For my first update of 2009, I present **Chapter Five **of **Rite of Heritage**. Please enjoy **Chapter Five: Seers, Soul Mates, and Seekers. **Hope you like it. It's extra long…since I haven't updated it in six months.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Seers, Soul Mates, and Seekers**

"This will not only tell of your surname's origins, but will also tell you of the Silent War." Lina sighed and began to speak, it was clear that she knew this by heart.

"Of the pharaoh Sethos, great things were said, despite the rumors that minds often led. Rumors of things too great for the heart, concerning matters which deserved no laud." Lina breathed at the end of the stanza. Mhera listened intently.

"Those rumors, all false, proved but one thing; that Sethos was a great and honorable king." Lina took another breath.

"There was one rumor that was proven true, from the days in his youth It was held that for selfish reasons, he erased the name of the one who selected him as his successor, under the order that his predecessor's name be erased from the list." Lina took another breath, although at this point, the story began to lose its poetic quality.

"Most of the people believed that it was a benign effort, done for his kingdom's prosperity. But there were others who believed it to be a ill-hearted attempt to explain his rise to power." Lina paused. "My family, the Taruns were primarily sided with the first theory, though there were some within the family that took the view of the Ishandis; the other noble family involved. But within fifty years, it just became an unfounded feud."

Lina let out a slightly dreamy sigh when she reached her favorite part of the story, "About two and a half millennia ago, a Tarun girl, sickened by the feud, went exploring, but fell into a hole in the desert, and straight into the unexpectedly open arms of an Ishandi lad. The two of them realized that all this fighting only caused morals to rot."

"Simply put, the two of them fell head over heels for each other, and were soon married. But due to the fact they wanted to leave their identity as children of warring families, they decided to combine their last names, the first three letters of each. The male's portion followed by the female's portion. A son of Ishandi and a daughter of Tarun, combined their names put their familial rivalry behind them, and were given the duty that your lineage has held ever since." Lina finally let out a sigh of relief upon feeling the letter in her pocket.

Lina held the letter out to Mhera. "I was to give this entry invitation to the one from your family line, and my mind tells me that is you, Mheralo Rylae Ishtar."

"How did you know my middle name?" Lina smiled, and Mhera sighed, "Seer right?" Lina nodded slowly in agreement with another smile.

Lina hesitated "I take that as a yes?"

"That is a yes; she will accept the invitation." Came a cold voice.

"Father!" Mhera shouted out of surprise.

"_You recall what I said to you, Mheralo." _Marik mentally murmured.

"_What made you think I'd say no?"_ Mhera quipped back. He didn't answer.

Mhera turned her attention back to Lina. "What my father said is correct; I'm afraid I will need to accept that invitation."

"Very well then." Lina murmured, pressing the invitation into Mhera's hands. "You need to do something else before you go, though. Your beloved will have something to give you."

"How did-" Mhera sighed. _I forgot… Seer. _

"_If Yagasawi has something to give you, and it entails you being out of the house I would feel better if you would let Keimo escort you; for the same reason I had him follow you earlier." _

Mhera only nodded, as she saw Keimo already by the door. "But not now."

"He's working today, isn't he?" Marik asked with knowledge of the answer already.

"Yes, and wouldn't you think it would be better to go out at night, when it is less likely to be seen?" Mhera asked.

Marik couldn't argue with her logic, but there was a part of him that just knew something was going to go wrong, and even though he wasn't gifted with the power of premonition, that part of him was seldom wrong. But, he reluctantly agreed.

The rest of the day went by quickly. It was soon nightfall, and Mhera went to her brother's room, and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, the ice within his green eyes melting slightly. "I take it you're ready." He set his hands on his knees expectantly. "So, what is so special about this acquaintance I keep hearing about?"

Mhera was shocked by the question; she wasn't expecting it now. She blushed slightly, as it was quite an interesting story. She started with how they met, a few other events, then telling Keimo about how he had forgiven her after she had falsely accused him after he had saved her from harm. Then she went into detail about the last few months; most importantly how he had saved her from drowning due to a horrendous scheme; in which five lives were put in danger, and had almost succeeded. She , however, chose to leave out the mastermind of the plot… it was best that someone else tell him that part.

When she finished, she smiled slightly. "That's the story."

"Seems like you two were made for each other." Keimo stated

"Yes, it does. I forgot to tell you one thing though. He had given me a ring." Mhera's smile grew wider. She figured she could give this much information and avoid telling Keimo too much. "Father took it from me; he ripped it right from my neck after I confronted him. As far as I know, he still has it."

"You got off topic, sister." Keimo sighed. "The ring; it wasn't an engagement ring, was it?"

"No, but one night, I ran into him after an extremely awkward day, in the park, and he asked me that, if it was an engagement ring, if I would take all of him, nervousness and all."

Keimo interrupted once more. "The boy doesn't sound nervous to me."

"You haven't seen him duel." Mhera smiled slightly. "He sometimes will be overcautious with his opponent and that leads to his defeat."

"So when he asked that question…what did you say?"

" I told him yes, that I would take him, nervous or not." Mhera blushed. "But not the way you would expect." She smiled.

"You didn't!" Keimo yelled, "Mhera, you didn't kiss him, did you?"

"Only on the cheek." Mhera blushed again. "He then told me that I had missed, and next thing you know, I kissed him on the lips."

"You are officially in love." Keimo sighed harshly.

"I know, and it's wonderful." Mhera smiled. "He should be home by now. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but you need to grab a coat. I don't want my little sister catching a cold before a tournament." Keimo smirked as his sister left the room to grab a coat, but inwardly, he felt lonely, and the false expression of glee felt out of place on his face.

Keimo stepped out to see Mhera already at the bottom of the stairs with a silver blazer draped over her shoulders. He swiftly took her out the door, and followed her through a few bustling blocks until they came to a modest two story home that was covered with gray bricks. Mhera stepped up the three steps to the door and gently knocked on the door twice. Almost immediately the door was answered by a pale black haired youth of about seventeen. He smiled a huge smile, then noticed Keimo, after which Mhera came toward Keimo, while the black-haired youth watched.

"I want him to meet you." Mhera murmured into his ear, her voice laced with a pleading tone. Keimo only nodded, softly proceeding up the steps.

The pale youth ran a hand through his hair nervously. "You're the brother she has done so much for, right?" Keimo nodded rather curtly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You are very lucky to have a sister like yours." The youth held his hand out. "I'm Sheonel Yagasawi."

Keimo could easily see why this youth held his sister's heart. He wasn't too good looking, but he had a good heart; of this Keimo was certain. "Keimo." he stated simply.

The screeching sound of tires made itself heard. Keimo pushed the two of them inside quickly, shutting the door.

The sound of a scuffle, Keimo's muffled groan and an unfortunately familiar sound of a dead-weight being dragged across the sidewalk were the last things the two behind the door heard.

When the two heard a loud engine retreating, Sheon opened the door to find Keimo gone, and a note in his place. Sheon wordlessly retrieved it, giving it to Mhera with a slightly heavy heart.

Mhera hastily ran a finger across the top of the envelope, removing the paper held within, reading the note with worry.

**Seer,**

**We have taken someone for whom you care greatly. They will be held in Egypt. You are advised to enter the tournament that is taking place there. We already know you have an invitation. If you do not come for your loved one, a disaster beyond imagination will occur.**

**The Seekers**

Mhera clenched the note hard in her fist. _Well__I guess my choice has been made for me again. _She looked at Sheon, his eyes seeming to apologize.

"Sheon, will you take me home?" Mhera asked softly. "I have a flight to book."

"You're leaving? Why?"

"I'm participating in a dueling tournament in Egypt." Mhera said, almost bitterly.

"Then I shall escort you home." Sheon stated softly, not wanting to say why.

* * *

**DH: **Okay, I had Keimo kidnapped; but it's for the continuance of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. **Healing Presence **will be updated Saturday or Monday.


End file.
